Towards the future
by Zhang96
Summary: Porque al final, nunca pensó que justamente a él le sucediera eso. Mientras el peso se instalaba en su pecho, volviendo su respiración errática, todo se volvió completamente oscuro. Llevándose el dolor que en esos momentos, no distinguía entre la ficción y la realidad.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Después de una semana de ser canon, apenas me vengo a digna a subir algo al respecto. Espero les guste este pequeño escrito. _

_Agradezco a Daniela del grupo, SasuSaku eternal love por el título. Y a Juliana por corregirme un pequeño error de ortografía, espero que no se encuentren más. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-TOWARDS THE FUTURE-<strong>

"_Sólo cerrando las puertas detrás de uno se abren ventanas hacia el porvenir."—Françoise Sagan_

.

.

.

Tal vez el dolor que sentía en ese momento atravesando su cuerpo, eran sólo producto de su imaginación, cruel y retorcida, que le recordaban el infierno personal al que se enfrentaba. A lo mejor, eran los monstruos que deseaban arrastrarlo a la completa oscuridad. Mientras su pecho subía y baja dificultosamente, ante las últimas esperanzas que se atravesaban delante de él.

—_Sasuke-kun_—escuchó un grito lejano, lleno de dolor y angustia. Al tiempo que los ojos comenzaban a pesarle. El momento había llegado.

—_Sasuke-kun_—llamaron nuevamente, más cerca de su posición. Distinguiendo un poco el tono voz, que provocó la huida de una sonrisa entré sus labios. Ahí estaba, la luz que hace unos años se había puesto en su camino, invitándolo a dejar todo, a olvidar y perdonar. Pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

—_Sasuke_—murmuraron por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión estaba cerca de su oído. Sintiéndolo como una leve caricia sobre su piel, al igual que unos brazos rodeando todo su cuerpo. Brindándole el calor que parecía estar dispersándose paulatinamente, con el viento.

Pero ya era tarde. El tiempo no parecía desear esperar más por él, y lo veía desesperase por su demora para partir. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Sería su karma? el pago que debía realizar por cada una de sus acciones ¿dónde quedaba la redención? El sonido ensordecedor que harían explotar sus tímpanos en segundos, se intensifico hasta llevarlo a la oscuridad. Acogido nuevamente por el frío, sin posibilidad de rendirse al calor de otro cuerpo.

Activó su sharingan, buscando algún otro objeto a su alrededor. Sin embargo no encontró nada _"¿Dónde estoy?_" se preguntó, mientras el lugar comenzaba a agitarse violentamente, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo. Escuchando otra voz que le llamaba desde lo lejos.

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke! Despierta.

Era Naruto pero ¿Despertar? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¡Joder, Teme!—gritó nuevamente el rubio. —Se supone que soy el que reacciona así, no tú.

Reprendió, sacudiendo violentamente su cuerpo. Sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de ahogo en sus pulmones, junto a la luz que cegaba sus orbes oscuros nuevamente, abiertos al mundo.

— ¡Casi que no! Maldición ¿Y te haces llamar, Uchiha? Anda, tu hija debe estar por nacer...

_"Hija, hija..." _Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Exclamando una maldición, corrió hasta el lugar donde Sakura estaba trayendo a su bebé. No quería admitirlo, pero los nervios lo habían tomado por completo, al tiempo que su esposa le mencionó la llegada de su primogénita. Al parecer, no había podido elegir mejor ocasión que al inicio de la cena, mientras tomaban la ensalada.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!—gritó la nueva señora Uchiha, desde el la habitación. Donde estaban trayendo a su hija a la vida.

Dio un paso, sintiendo el frió recorrer toda su espalda. Dejándola recta. Escuchando el llanto de su hija, permitiendo una leve sonrisa adornar su rostro, observó a Ino Yamanaka salir cargando un pequeño paquete, envuelto entre sabanas de color rosa.

—Felicitaciones, Sasuke—murmuro, ofreciéndole a su nueva hija, como una invitación para tomarla. Mientras los ojos azules le miraban detenidamente al ver la expresión de confusión y preocupación, lanzó un suspiro. Antes de indicar como debía posicionar sus brazos para cargarla—Así está bien, no le harás daño.

Aseguró brindándole una sonrisa, dando paso para que entrara a la habitación. Donde descansaba Sakura, después del trabajo agotador que había realizado para regalarle otra alegría en su vida.

—Sasuke-kun—le sonrió la chica de cabellos rosas, con la frente perlada de sudor y el rostro, marcado por el cansancio.

—Gracias, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo la llamaremos?—preguntó la madre, después de unos minutos.

—Sarada. Sarada Uchiha.

— ¿En verdad?

—Será como la primavera, fresca y brillante. Con quien comenzará de nuevo el clan Uchiha, será acogedora, y hermosa que llamará la atención de todos...—medito por unos segundo lo último, antes de fruncir el ceño—Sin embargo, no dejaré que se acerquen a mi hija, menos el hijo del dobe.

Aseguró antes de dirigir completamente su atención a la niña entre brazos, que dormía tranquilamente, con unos mechones de cabello azabache rozando su frente. Bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin poder contener la alegría que se apoderaba del ambiente.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con esta pequeña historia. Espero les haya gustado, por ahí nos estamos leyendo. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense. _


End file.
